1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the prevention and/or treatment of neural tissue damage resulting from ischemia and reperfusion injury or other neurodegenerative diseases. More particularly, the invention concerns the prevention or treatment of vascular stroke by administering inhibitors of the nucleic enzyme poly(adenosine 5xe2x80x2-diphospho-ribose) synthetase [xe2x80x9cpoly(ADP-ribose) polymerasexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cPARPxe2x80x9d, which is also sometimes called xe2x80x9cPARSxe2x80x9d for poly(ADP-ribose) synthetase].
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase (xe2x80x9cPARPxe2x80x9d) is an enzyme located in the nuclei of cells of various organs, including muscle, heart and brain cells. PARP plays a physiological role in the repair of strand breaks in DNA. Once activated by damaged DNA fragments, PARP catalyzes the attachment of up to 100 ADP-ribose units to a variety of nuclear proteins, including histones and PARP itself. While the exact range of functions of PARP has not been established, this enzyme is thought to play a role in enhancing DNA repair.
During major cellular stresses, however, the extensive activation of PARP can rapidly lead to cell death through depletion of energy stores. Four molecules of ATP are consumed for every molecule of NAD (the source of ADP-ribose) regenerated. Thus, NAD, the substrate of PARP, is depleted by massive PARP activation and, in the efforts to re-synthesize NAD, ATP may also be depleted.
PARP activation plays a key role in both NMDA- and NO-induced neurotoxicity, as shown by the use of PARP inhibitors to prevent such toxicity in cortical cultures in proportion to their potencies as inhibitors of this enzyme (Zhang et al., xe2x80x9cNitric Oxide Activation of Poly(ADP-Ribose) Synthetase in Neurotoxicityxe2x80x9d, Science, 263:687-89 (1994)) and in hippocampal slices (Wallis et al., xe2x80x9cNeuroprotection Against Nitric Oxide Injury with Inhibitors of ADP-Ribosylation, NeuroReport, 5:3, 245-48 (1993)). The potential role of PARP inhibitors in treating neurodegenerative diseases has thus been known.
Large numbers of known PARP inhibitors have been described in Banasik et al., xe2x80x9cSpecific Inhibitors of Poly(ADP-Ribose) Synthetase and Mono(ADP-Ribosyl)transferasexe2x80x9d, J. of Biol. Chem., 267:3, 1569-75 (1992), and in Banasik et al., xe2x80x9cInhibitors and Activators of ADP-Ribosylation Reactionsxe2x80x9d, Molec. and Cell. Biochem., 138:185-97 (1994).
It has been demonstrated that single injections of PARP inhibitors have reduced the infarct size caused by ischemia and reperfusion of the heart or skeletal muscle in rabbits. In these studies, a single injection of the PARP inhibitor, 3-aminobenzamide (10 mg/kg), either one minute before occlusion or one minute before reperfusion, caused similar reductions in infarct size in the heart (32-42%). Another PARP inhibitor, 1,5-dihydroxyisoquinoline (1 mg/kg), reduced infarct size by a comparable degree (38-48%). Thiemermann et al., xe2x80x9cInhibition of the Activity of Poly(ADP Ribose) Synthetase Reduces Ischemia-Reperfusion Injury in the Heart and Skeletal Musclexe2x80x9d, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 94:679-83 (1997). This finding has suggested that PARP inhibitors might be able to salvage previously ischemic heart or skeletal muscle tissue.
PARP activation has also been shown to provide an index of damage following neurotoxic insults by glutamate (via NMDA receptor stimulation), reactive oxygen intermediates, amyloid xcex2-protein, n-methyl-4-phenyl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridine (MPTP) and its active metabolite N-methyl-4-phenylpyridine (MPP+), which participate in such pathological conditions as stroke, Alzheimer""s disease and Parkinson""s disease. Zhang et al., xe2x80x9cPoly(ADP-Ribose) Synthetase Activation: An Early Indicator of Neurotoxic DNA Damagexe2x80x9d, J. of Neurochem., 65:3, 1411-14 (1995).
Neural damage following stroke and other neurodegenerative processes is thought to result from a massive release of the excitatory neurotransmitter glutamate, which acts upon the N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) receptors and other subtype receptors. Evidence includes findings in many animal species, as well as in cerebral cortical cultures treated with glutamate or NMDA, that glutamate receptor antagonists block neural damage following vascular stroke. Dawson et al., xe2x80x9cProtection of the Brain from Ischemiaxe2x80x9d, Cerebrovascular Disease, 319-325 (ed. Batjer ed. 1997).
The stimulation of NMDA receptors, in turn, activates the enzyme neuronal nitric oxide synthase (nNOS), which causes the formation of nitric oxide (NO), which more directly mediates neurotoxicity. Protection against NMDA neurotoxicity has occurred following treatment with NOS inhibitors. See Dawson et al., xe2x80x9cNitric Oxide Mediates Glutamate neurotoxicity in Primary Cortical Culturesxe2x80x9d, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 88:6368-71 (1991); and Dawson et al., xe2x80x9cMechanisms of Nitric Oxide-mediated Neurotoxicity in Primary Brain Culturesxe2x80x9d, J. Neurosci., 13:6, 2651-61 (1993). Protection against NMDA neurotoxicity can also occur in cortical cultures from mice with targeted disruption of nNOS. See Dawson et al., xe2x80x9cResistance to Neurotoxicity in Cortical Cultures from Neuronal Nitric Oxide Synthase-Deficient Micexe2x80x9d, J. Neurosci., 16:2479-87 (1996). It is known that neural damage following vascular stroke is markedly diminished in animals treated with NOS inhibitors or in mice with nNOS gene disruption. Iaddcola, xe2x80x9cBright and Dark Sides of Nitric Oxide in Ischemic Brain Injuryxe2x80x9d, Trends Neurosci., 20:3, 132-39 (1997); and Huang et al., xe2x80x9cEffects of Cerebral Ischemia in Mice Deficient in Neuronal Nitric Oxide Synthasexe2x80x9d, Science, 265:1883-85 (1994). See Beckman et al., xe2x80x9cPathological Implications of Nitric Oxide, Superoxide and Peroxynitrite Formationxe2x80x9d, Biochem. Soc. Trans., 21:330-34 (1993). Either NO or peroxynitrite can cause DNA damage, which activates PARP.
Zhang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,384 issued Dec. 24, 1996 discusses the use of certain PARP inhibitors, such as benzamide and 1,5-dihydroxyisoquinoline, to prevent NMDA-mediated neurotoxicity and, thus, treat stroke, Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease and Huntington""s disease. See also, Zhang et al. xe2x80x9cNitric Oxide Activation of Poly(ADP-Ribose) Synthetase in Neurotoxicityxe2x80x9d, Science, 263:687-89 (1994).
However, the approach of using these PARP inhibitors to reduce NMDA-receptor stimulation or to treat or prevent tissue damage caused by NO is limited in effect. For example, side effects have been observed with some of the best-known PARP inhibitors, as discussed in Milam et al., xe2x80x9cInhibitors of Poly(Adenosine Diphosphate-Ribose) Synthesis: Effect on Other Metabolic Processesxe2x80x9d, Science, 223:589-91 (1984). Specifically, the PARP inhibitors 3-aminobenzamide and benzamide not only inhibited the action of PARP but also were shown to affect cell viability, glucose metabolism, and DNA synthesis. Thus, it was concluded that the usefulness of these PARP inhibitors may be severely restricted by the difficulty of finding a dose small enough to inhibit the enzyme without producing additional metabolic effects.
Certain related compounds have been disclosed for medical treatments and other uses. However, these compounds are structurally distinguishable and directed to uses which emphasize their toxic characteristics. Fernandez et al., PCT publication WO 95/29895, discloses an isoquinoline derivative which is used as an anticancer agent. Dxc3xa9silets et al., xe2x80x9cDesign and Synthesis of Near-Infrared Absorbing Pigmentsxe2x80x9d, Can J. Chem. (1995), 73: 319-335, disclose the design and synthesis of nea-infrared absorbing pigments such as aceanthrene green and derivatives. Langlois et al., xe2x80x9cSyntheses of Quinazoline-2,4-dione and Naphthalimide Derivatives as New 5-HT3 Receptor Antagonistsxe2x80x9d,Eur. J. Med. Chem. (1994), 29: 925-40, disclose the preparation and 5-HT3 receptor antagonist activity of certain quinazolinediones, benzisoquinolinones, and -diones. Simmonds, British Patent GB1545767 (1975) disclose benzopyranoisoquinoline derivatives useful for anti-inflammatory and central nervous system activity and also disclose a related compound useful only as an intermediate in making these distinct compounds. Kardos et al., German Patent D.R.P. 282711, disclose structurally distinct but related chlorinated compounds.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a composition containing PARP inhibitors that produce more potent and reliable effects, particularly with respect to vascular stroke.
The present invention relates to novel poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase (xe2x80x9cPARPxe2x80x9d) inhibitors and methods for for effecting a neuronal activity in an animal using the same. The invention also relates to methods of treating and/or preventing neural tissue damage resulting from cerebral ischemia and reperfusion injury by administering the compounds of the present invention. The invention also relates to methods of treating neurodegenerative diseases and to methods of treating cardiovascular diseases in an animal by administration of the compounds of the present invention. Preferred inhibitors of poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase have an IC50 for inhibiting poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase in vitro of 100 xcexcM or lower. Specifically, the present invention relates to a compound of formula I: 
wherein
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is hydrogen, C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1,
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or aryl groups may be optionally substituted with C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3 or C5 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkenyl, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, or Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
X is N, O, S, or CR1R2;
with the proviso that X is not O when R8 is Me or H and there is a double bond between C1 and C2; or a
pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate, or a mixture thereof.
A preferred embodiment of this invention is a compound of formula I: 
wherein
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is hydrogen, C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1,
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or aryl groups may be optionally substituted with C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3 or C5 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkenyl, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, or Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
X is N;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate, or a mixture thereof.
Another preferred embodiment of this invention is a compound of formula I: 
wherein
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is hydrogen, C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1,
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or aryl groups may be optionally substituted with C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3 or C5 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkenyl, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, or Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
X is S;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate, or a mixture thereof.
A further embodiment of this invention is a compound of formula I: 
wherein
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is hydrogen, C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1,
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or aryl groups may be optionally substituted with C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3 or C5 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkenyl, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, or Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl; tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
X is CR1R2;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate, or a mixture thereof.
A further embodiment of this invention is a compound of formula I: 
wherein
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1,
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or aryl groups may be optionally substituted with C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3 or C5 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkenyl, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, or Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
X is O;
with the proviso that X is not O when R8 is Me or H and there is a double bond between C1 and C2; or a
pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate, or a mixture thereof.
xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d means a branched or unbranched saturated hydrocarbon chain containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, iso-propyl, butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, and the like, unless otherwise indicated.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d means the group xe2x80x94OR wherein R is alkyl as herein defined. Preferably, R is a branched or unbranched saturated hydrocarbon chain containing 1 to 3 carbon atoms.
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d means fluoro, chloro, bromo, or iodo, unless otherwise indicated.
xe2x80x9cPhenylxe2x80x9d includes all possible isomeric phenyl radicals, optionally monosubstituted or multi-substituted with substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, halo, and haloalkyl.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d refers to salts of the subject compounds which posses the desired pharmacological activity and which are neither biologically nor otherwise undesirable. The salts can be formed with inorganic acids such as acetate, adipate, alginate, aspartate, benzoate, benzenesulfonate, bisulfate butyrate, citrate, camphorate, camphorsulfonate, cyclopentanepropionate, digluconate, dodecylsulfate, ethanesulfonate, fumarate, glucoheptanoate, glycerophosphate, hemisulfate heptanoate, hexanoate, hydrochloride hydrobromide, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonate, lactate, maleate, methanesulfonate, 2-naphthalenesulfonate, nicotinate, oxalate, thiocyanate, tosylate and undecanoate. Base salts include ammonium salts, alkali metal salts such as sodium and potassium salts, alkaline earth metal salts such as calcium and magnesium salts, salt with organic bases such as dicyclohexylamine salts, N-methyl-D-glucamine, and salts with amino acids such as arginine, lysine, and so forth. Also, the basic nitrogen-containing groups can be quarternized with such agents as lower alkyl halides, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, and butyl chloride, bromides and iodides; dialkyl sulfates like dimethyl, diethyl, dibutyl and diamyl sulfates, long chain halides such as decyl, lauryl, myristyl and stearyl chlorides, bromides and iodides, aralkyl halides like benzyl and phenethyl bromides and others. Water or oil-soluble or dispersible products are thereby obtained.
The compounds of this invention may possess asymmetric centers and thus can be produced as mixtures of stereoisomers or as individual stereoisomers. The individual stereoisomers may be obtained by using an optically active starting material, by resolving a racemic or non-racemic mixture of an intermediate at some appropriate stage of the synthesis, or by resolution of the compound of formula (I). It is understood that the individual stereoisomers as well as mixtures (racemic and non-racemic) of stereoisomers are encompassed by the scope of the present invention.
xe2x80x9cIsomersxe2x80x9d are different compounds that have the same molecular formula.
xe2x80x9cStereoisomersxe2x80x9d are isomers that differ only in the way the atoms are arranged in space.
xe2x80x9cEnantiomersxe2x80x9d are a pair of stereoisomers that are non-superimposable mirror images of each other.
xe2x80x9cDiastereoisomersxe2x80x9d are stereoisomers which are not mirror images of each other.
xe2x80x9cRacemic mixturexe2x80x9d means a mixture containing equal parts of individual enantiomers. xe2x80x9cNon-racemic mixturexe2x80x9d is a mixture containing unequal parts of individual enantiomers or stereoisomers.
The term xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d as used herein covers any treatment of a disease and/or condition in an animal, particularly a human, and includes:
(i) preventing a disease and/or condition from occurring in a subject which may be predisposed to the disease and/or condition but has not yet been diagnosed as having it;
(ii) inhibiting the disease and/or condition, i.e., arresting its development; or
(iii) relieving the disease and/or condition, i.e., causing regression of the disease and/or condition.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cneural tissue damage resulting from ischemia and reperfusion injuryxe2x80x9d includes neurotoxicity, such as seen in vascular stroke and global and focal ischemia. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cneurodegenerative diseases,xe2x80x9d includes Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease and Huntington""s disease.
The term xe2x80x9cischemiaxe2x80x9d relates to localized tissue anemia due to obstruction of the inflow of arterial blood. Global ischemia occurs under conditions in which blood flow to the entire brain ceases for a period of time, such as may result from cardiac arrest. Focal ischemia occurs under conditions in which a portion of the brain is deprived of its normal blood supply, such as may result from thromboembolytic occlusion of a cerebral vessel, traumatic head injury, edema, and brain tumors.
What the inventors have now discovered is that selected PARP inhibitors can ameliorate neural tissue damage and cardiovascular tissue damage, including that following focal ischemia, myocardial infarction, and reperfusion injury. Generally, inhibition of PARP activity spares the cell from energy loss, preventing irreversible depolarization of the neurons and, thus, provides neuroprotection. While not wishing to be bound thereby, it is thought that PARP activation may play a common role in still other excitotoxic mechanisms, perhaps as yet undiscovered, in addition to the production of free radicals and NO.
The term xe2x80x9ccardiovascular diseasexe2x80x9d relates to myocardial infarction, angina pectoris, vascular or myocardial ischemia, and related conditions as would be known by those of skill in the art which involve dysfunction of or tissue damage to the heart or vasculature, and especially, but not limited to, tissue damage related to PARP activation.
The PARP inhibitors in the composition of the invention provide impressive protection against vascular damage in stroke. One of the reasons for this superior performance is thought to be that the PARP inhibitors of the invention interfere with more than the NMDA-neurotoxicity and NO-mediated biological pathways.
The PARP inhibitor of the invention can be any PARP inhibitor that has formula I: 
wherein
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is hydrogen, C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1,
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or aryl groups may be optionally substituted with C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3 or C5 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkenyl, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, or Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
X is N, O, S, or CR1R2;
with the proviso that X is not O when R8 is Me or H and there is a double bond between C1 and C2; or a
pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate, or a mixture thereof.
Particularly preferred embodiments of the invention are:
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic or carbocyclic group;
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is a heterocyclic group;
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, and R8 are halo, hydroxyl, nitro or trifluoromethyl;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is halo, hydroxyl, nitro, or trifluoromethyl;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is nitro or trifluoromethyl;
when one of R4, R5, R6, or R7 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1;
when one of R4, R5, R6, or R7 is Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
when one of R4, R5, R6, or R7 is halo, hydroxyl, nitro, or trifluoromethyl;
when R8 is Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
when R8 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1; and
when R8 is halo, hydroxyl, nitro, or trifluoromethyl.
An especially preferred embodiment of the invention is a pharmaceutical composition which comprises:
(i) a therapeutically effective amount of the above-identified compounds; and
(ii) a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula I: 
wherein
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is hydrogen, C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1,
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or aryl groups may be optionally substituted with C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3 or C5 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkenyl, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, or Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
X is N;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate, or a mixture thereof.
Particularly preferred embodiments of the invention are:
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic or carbocyclic group;
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is a heterocyclic group;
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, and R8 are hydrogen;
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, and R8 are halo, hydroxyl, nitro or trifluoromethyl;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C1-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is halo, hydroxyl, nitro, or trifluoromethyl;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is nitro or trifluoromethyl;
when one of R4, R5, R6, or R7 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1;
when one of R4, R5, R6, or R7 is Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
when one of R4, R5, R6, or R7 is halo, hydroxyl, nitro, or trifluoromethyl;
when R8 is Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
when R8 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1; and
when R8 is halo, hydroxyl, nitro, or trifluoromethyl.
An especially preferred embodiment of the invention is a pharmaceutical composition which comprises:
(i) a therapeutically effective amount of the above-identified compounds; and
(ii) a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula I: 
wherein
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is hydrogen, C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1,
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or aryl groups may be optionally substituted with C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3 or C5 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkenyl, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, or Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
X is S;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate, or a mixture thereof.
Particularly preferred embodiments of the invention are:
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic or carbocyclic group;
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is a heterocyclic group;
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, and R8 are hydrogen;
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, and R8 are halo, hydroxyl, nitro or trifluoromethyl;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is halo, hydroxyl, nitro, or trifluoromethyl;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is nitro or trifluoromethyl;
when one of R4, R5, R6, or R7 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1;
when one of R4, R5, R6, or R7 is Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
when one of R4, R5, R6, or R7 is halo, hydroxyl, nitro, or trifluoromethyl;
when R8 is Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
when R8 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1; and
when R8 is halo, hydroxyl, nitro, or trifluoromethyl.
An especially preferred embodiment of the invention is a pharmaceutical composition which comprises:
(i) a therapeutically effective amount of the above-identified compounds; and
(ii) a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Still another preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula I: 
wherein
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is hydrogen, C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1,
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or aryl groups may be optionally substituted with C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3 or C5 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkenyl, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, or Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
X is CR1R2;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate, or a mixture thereof.
Particularly preferred embodiments of the invention are:
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic or carbocyclic group;
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is a heterocyclic group;
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, and R8 are hydrogen;
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, and R8 are halo, hydroxyl, nitro or trifluoromethyl;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is C3-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is halo, hydroxyl, nitro, or trifluoromethyl;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is nitro or trifluoromethyl;
when one of R4, R5, R6, or R7 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1;
when one of R4, R5, R6, or R7 is Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
when one of R4, R5, R6, or R7 is halo, hydroxyl, nitro, or trifluoromethyl;
when R8 is Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
when R8 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C9 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1; and
when R8 is halo, hydroxyl, nitro, or trifluoromethyl.
An especially preferred embodiment of the invention is a pharmaceutical composition which comprises:
(i) a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the present invention; and
(ii) a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the invention is a compound of formula I: 
wherein
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1,
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or aryl groups may be optionally substituted with C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3 or C5 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkenyl, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, or Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
X is O;
with the proviso that X is not O when R8 is Me or H and there is a double bond between C1 and C2; or a
pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate, or a mixture thereof.
Particularly preferred embodiments of the invention are:
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic or carbocyclic group;
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, or R8 is a heterocyclic group;
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, and R8 are hydrogen;
when R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, and R8 are halo, hydroxyl, nitro or trifluoromethyl;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is halo, hydroxyl, nitro, or trifluoromethyl;
when one of R1, R2, or R3 is nitro or trifluorormethyl;
when one of R4, R5, R6, or R7 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cyaloalkenyl, or Ar1;
when one of R4, R5, R6, or R7 is Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
when one of R4, R5, R6, or R7 is halo, hydroxyl, nitro, or trifluoromethyl;
when R8 is Ar1, and where Ar1 is 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 4-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, or 4-pyridyl, or phenyl, each having one to five substituents which are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, and benzyloxy;
when R8 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1; and
when R8 is halo, hydroxyl, nitro, or trifluoromethyl.
An especially preferred embodiment of the invention is a pharmaceutical composition which comprises:
(i) a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the present invention; and
(ii) a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Appropriate PARP inhibitors may be useful in a free base form, in the form of base salts, or in the form of acid addition salts. These three forms are all within the scope of the invention. In practice, the use of a salt amounts to use of the neutral compound. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts within the scope of the invention include those derived from mineral acids, such as hydrochloric acid and sulfuric acid, and those derived from organic acids, such as ethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, and the like, giving the corresponding hydrochloride, sulfamate, ethanesulfonate, benzenesulfonate, p-toluenesulfonate, and the like, respectively of those derived from the neutral compound.
Examples of suitable inorganic bases for the formation of salts of compounds of the invention include the hydroxides, carbonates, and bicarbonates of ammonia; sodium; lithium; potassium; calcium; magnesium; aluminum; zinc; and the like. Salts may also be formed with suitable organic bases. Organic bases suitable for the formation of pharmaceutically acceptable base addition salts with compounds of the present invention include those that are non-toxic and strong enough to form such salts. For purposes of illustration, the class of such organic bases may include mono-, di-, and trialkylamines, such as methylamine, dimethylamine, and triethylamine; mono-, di- or trihydroxyalkylamines, such as mono-, di-, and triethanolamine; amino acids, such as arginine and lysine; guanidine; N-methylglucosamine; N-methylglucamine; L-glutamine; N-methylpiperazine; morpholine; ethylenediamine; N-benzylphenethylamine; (trihydroxymethyl)aminoethane; and the like. See, for example, xe2x80x9cpharmaceutical Salts,xe2x80x9d J. Pharm. Sci., 66:1, 1-19 (1977).
The acid addition salts of the basic compounds may be prepared either by dissolving the free base of a PARP inhibitor in an aqueous or an aqueous alcohol solution or other suitable solvent containing the appropriate acid or base, and isolating the salt by evaporating the solution. Alternatively, the free base of the PARP inhibitor may be reacted with an acid, as well as reacting the PARP inhibitor having an acid group thereon with a base, such that the reactions are in an organic solvent, in which case the salt separates directly or can be obtained by concentrating the solution.
It is understood that tautomeric forms, when possible, are included in the invention. For example, the tautomeric forms of the following compounds are exemplary: 
Many of the PARP inhibitors are known and, thus, can be synthesized by known methods from starting materials that are known, may be available commercially, or may be prepared by methods used to prepare corresponding compounds in the literature. See, for example, Suto et al., xe2x80x9cDihydroiso-quinolinones: The Design and Synthesis of a New Series of Potent Inhibitors of Poly(ADP-ribose) Polymerasexe2x80x9d, Anticancer Drug Des., 6:107-17 (1991), which discloses processes for synthesizing a number of different PARP inhibitors.
Typically, the PARP inhibitors used in the composition of the invention will have an IC50 for inhibiting poly(ADP-ribose) synthetase in vitro of 100 xcexcM to 0.08 xcexcM, preferably 50 xcexcM to 0.8 xcexcM, more preferably 30 xcexcM to 0.08 xcexcM, more preferably 10 xcexcM to 0.8 xcexcM, more preferably 50 xcexcM to 10 xcexcM, more preferably 30 xcexcM to 10 xcexcM, more preferably 50 xcexcM to 10 xcexcM, more preferably 30 xcexcM to 5 xcexcM, and even more preferably 40 nM to 0.8 xcexcM. The PARP inhibitor 3,4-dihydro-5-[4-(1-piperidinyl)butoxy]1(2H)-isoquinolinone, for example, has been reported to inhibit PARP with an IC50 of 40 nM by Suto et al., cited above.
A convenient method to determine IC50 of a PARP inhibitor compound is a PARP assay using purified recombinant human PARP from Trevigen (Gaithersburg, Md.), as follows: The PARP enzyme assay is set up on ice in a volume of 100 microliters consisting of 10 mM Tris-HCl (pH 8.0), 1 mM MgCl2, 28 mM KCl, 28 mM NaCl, 0.1 mg/ml of herring sperm DNA (activated as a 1 mg/ml stock for 10 minutes in a 0.15% hydrogen peroxide solution), 3.0 micromolar [3H]nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (470 mci/mmole), 7 micrograms/ml PARP enzyme, and various concentrations of the compounds to be tested. The reaction is initiated by incubating the mixture at 25xc2x0 C. After 15 minutes"" incubation, the reaction is terminated by adding 500 microliters of ice cold 20% (w/v) trichloroacetic acid. The precipitate formed is transferred onto a glass fiber filter (Packard Unifilter-GF/B) and washed three times with ethanol. After the filter is dried, the radioactivity is determined by scintillation counting.
The compounds of the present invention can ameliorate neural tissue damage and cardiovascular tissue damage, including that following focal ischemia, myocardial infarction, and reperfusion injury. Generally, inhibition of PARP activity spares the cells from energy loss, preventing irreversible depolarization of the neurons, and thus, provides neuroprotection. While not being bound to any one particular theory, it is thought that PARP activation may play a common role in still other excitotoxic mechanisms, perhaps as yet undiscovered, in addition to the production of free radicals and NO.
For the foregoing reasons, the present invention further relates to a method of treating a neurological disorder in an animal, comprising administering to an animal a therapeutically effective amount of the above-identified compounds.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the neurological disorder is selected from the group consisting of peripheral neuropathy caused by physical injury or disease state, traumatic brain injury, physical damage to the spinal cord, stroke associated with brain damage, focal ischemia, global ischemia, reperfusion injury, demyelinating disease and neurological disorder relating to neurodegeneration.
Another preferred embodiment is when the reperfusion injury is a vascular stroke.
Yet another preferred embodiment is when the peripheral neuropathy is caused by Guillain-Barre syndrome.
Still another preferred embodiment is when the demyelinating disease is multiple sclerosis.
Another preferred embodiment is when the neurological disorder relating to neurodegeneration is selected from the group consisting of Alzheimer""s Disease, Parkinson""s Disease, and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis.
An especially preferred embodiment is a method for preventing a neurological disorder in an animal, comprising administering to a mammal a therapeutically effective amount of the above-identified compounds.
A preferred embodiment is when said neurological disorder is selected from the group consisting of peripheral neuropathy caused by physical injury or disease state, traumatic brain injury, physical damage to the spinal cord, stroke associated with brain damage, focal ischemia, global ischemia, and reperfusion injury.
Another preferred embodiment is when the reperfusion injury is a vascular stroke.
Yet another preferred embodiment is when the peripheral neuropathy is caused by Guillain-Barre syndrome.
Still another preferred embodiment is when the demyelinating disease is multiple sclerosis.
Another preferred embodiment is when the neurological disorder relating to neurodegeneration is selected from the group consisting of Alzheimer""s Disease, Parkinson""s Disease, and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis.
Yet another preferred embodiment is a method of treating a cardiovascular disease, such as angina pectoris, myocardial infarction, cardiovascular ischemia, and cardiovascular tissue damage related to PARP activation, by administering the compounds of the present invention.
The composition of the invention may be administered via oral, parenteral (intravenous, subcutaneous, intramuscular, intraspinal, intraperitoneal, and the like), rectal, intraventricular, or any other convenient dosage form. When administered parenterally, the composition will normally be in a unit dosage, injectable form (solution, suspension or emulsion) with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Such carriers are preferably non-toxic and non-therapeutic. Examples of such carriers include water; aqueous solutions, such as saline, Ringer""s solution, dextrose solution, and Hanks"" solution; and nonaqueous carriers, such as fixed oils (e g., corn, cottonseed, peanut, and sesame oil), ethyl oleate, and isopropyl myristate. Sterile saline is a preferred carrier, and the compounds are often sufficiently water soluble to be made up as a solution for all foreseeable needs. The carrier may contain minor amounts of additives, such as substances that enhance solubility, isotonicity, and chemical stability, e.g., anti-oxidants, buffers and preservatives.
When administered orally (or rectally), the composition will usually be formulated into a unit dosage form such as a tablet, capsule, suppository or cachet. Such formulations typically include a solid, semisolid, or liquid carrier. Exemplary carriers include lactose, dextrose, sucrose, sorbitol, mannitol, starches, gum acacia, calcium phosphate, mineral oil, cocoa butter, oil of theobroma, alginates, tragacanth, gelatin, syrup, methyl cellulose, polyoxyethylene sorbitan monolaurate, methyl hydroxybenzoate, propyl hydroxybenzoate, talc, magnesium stearate, and the like. The composition of the invention is preferably administered as a capsule or tablet containing a single or divided dose of the inhibitor. Preferably, the composition is administered as a sterile solution, suspension, or emulsion, in a single or divided dose.
In another preferred embodiment, the carrier is a solid biodegradable polymer with appropriate time release characteristics. The composition of the invention may then be molded into a solid implant suitable for providing efficacious concentrations of the PARP inhibitors over a prolonged period of time without the need for frequent re-dosing.
The PARP inhibitors are used in the composition in amounts that are therapeutically effective. While the effective amount of the PARP inhibitor will depend on the particular inhibitor being used, amounts of the PARP inhibitor varying from about 1% to about 65% have been easily incorporated into liquid or solid carrier delivery systems.
Doses of the compounds preferably include pharmaceutical dosage units comprising an efficacious quantity of active compound. By an efficacious quantity is meant a quantity sufficient to inhibit PAR and derive the beneficial effects therefrom through administration of one or more of the pharmaceutical dosage units. Preferably, the dose is sufficient to prevent or reduce the effects of vascular stroke or other neurodegenerative diseases. An exemplary daily dosage unit for a vertebrate host comprises an amount of from about 0.001 mg/kg to about 50 mg/kg.